


Till I hold you within my world

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 如果说我们的经历真能为这个世界带来一些价值，那么，我希望它能告诉你们：爱就是爱，无论发生什么，我们都得抓紧它。





	Till I hold you within my world

**Author's Note:**

> *借梗《The notebook》，所以会有重要人物患病预警
> 
> *原创第三人视角

 

 

伦敦的雨季含混着连绵的湿润，将阴沉的白昼牢牢地裹在其间。Sapphire用手抵住太阳穴，让目光逡巡于屏幕上密密麻麻的文字之间。片刻后，门外的一阵铃声陡然弹进耳朵，她于是试着让皱起的眉头慢慢舒展开，

 

“请进。”

 

逐渐从门板后现出的人影高大而英挺，齐整的黑色毛呢大衣上伏着依稀可见的水珠，微微打着卷的短发也被潮气濡湿了些许。

 

“下午好，Thomas小姐。”男子带着酒窝的笑容礼貌而温和，眼下浅淡的青黑色痕迹却为他传达着隐约的疲惫。

 

“您好！”Sapphire起身迎接，探出的礼貌的手掌随之被对方干燥的大掌轻轻握住。抬眼看清跟前人容貌的瞬间，蔚蓝色眼珠不由焕现出一刹那的惊诧来，“……Styles先生？”

 

“是。”面前形容姣好的男子了然地笑笑，酒窝随之被扯动得更深了几分，“Harry Styles。”

 

“……哦，是的，真抱歉，您先请坐。” Sapphire手指向办公桌对过的座椅，“是我唐突了。我只是确实没有想到这位Styles先生是……是您。”

 

“没关系。”Harry再次牵出一抹礼貌的微笑，一边让自己挨着转椅的靠背坐下，“因为贵司在预定的时候只需要我的姓氏……而且，说实话，我也真以为这个时代不会再有什么人知道我了。这是个年轻人当道的世界了，不是吗？”

 

他随之作了个鬼脸，眼角的细纹在表情中荡起几缕，这一细节适才让Sapphire反应过来这位绅士真实的年纪。

 

“您实在是过于谦虚了。” Sapphire托着裙子让自己入座，“先不说您的保养绝对能让您处于年轻人的行列，关于您和您的伙伴给这个世界留下的影响，我想没有人会不铭记于心……”

 

“那时我才三岁。” Sapphire夸张地瞪了瞪眼睛，咧开的嘴角染上了被回忆温暖的笑容，“我差点儿以为我的母亲和姨母要把房子给拆了，而其实只是那天电视上公布了你们要开启巡演的消息。我是说，老天，我可绝不会忘记引起她们尖叫热泪的那个始作俑者。”

 

“可怜的孩子。”Harry被逗得笑容渐深，以致酒窝一旁的皱纹都显出了沟壑，“为我向您的母亲和姨母致以亲切的问候。”

 

“噢，我想她们会发疯的。” Sapphire笑着歪了歪头，“要是知道您现在就坐在我的办公室里……天哪，她们肯定不敢相信这个。我是说，毕竟就连我先前也觉得像您这样人物不会亲自出现在这样的场合。”

 

“是吗？”Harry轻咳一声，面上的玩笑神情逐渐褪去，“但我必须得在这里。这对我很重要。”

 

“ **非常** ， **非常** 重要。”

 

-

 

柔软的雨帘一幕幕扑上落地窗的玻璃，清脆的响声随之滑进此刻静默的空气。浮在杯中那暗红色的浓茶依稀掩映出斑驳的雨痕，隔着茶水上方升腾而起的雾气，Sapphire让自己看定面前人的绿眼珠，

 

“所以您的意思是，这是您与Tomlison先生的第二次婚礼仪式了？”

 

“没错。”仍然习惯性维持着笑容的男子在听见提问的瞬间咬住嘴唇，无名指环着戒指的右手随之抚上头顶的卷发。下意识的局促动作反倒让他较原先的礼貌疏远显得更真实几分，

 

“我们在许多年前办过一次婚礼，不过那只是个小型的仪式，在场的只有家人和一些亲密的朋友。”

 

“明白。”Sapphire抚上自己的下颌，“如果我没有理解错的话……您希望这次的仪式将是更为隆重和盛大的，对吗？”

 

“我是说……对。”Harry翻了翻眼睛，手掌犹豫地滑过茶杯的边沿，“事实上……是因为我觉得我的伴侣会是这么希望的。”

 

“您先前与他讨论过了这个是吗？那很棒。”Sapphire埋头于顾客资料间，却在看到配偶信息那一栏的空白时滞住了动作。

 

“事实上，他并不太善于给出意见。”

 

犹豫着抬起头的瞬间，Harry攥紧茶杯的五指映入视线，Sapphire辨认出了那隐隐打着颤的、发白的指节。

 

“他患有轻度的阿兹海默症。”

 

愈发加重的雨势将高楼严丝合缝地包围，余光瞥见的世界里，城市被阴云笼罩，铅灰色的天空摇摇欲坠。

 

“真是抱歉。”片刻的沉默后，Sapphire让自己轻轻开口。

 

“没关系。”Harry抿了抿嘴唇，青黑的眼袋在此刻的光线下更为显著地浮凸出来，“我只是还有点儿不习惯去和别人谈论这个。但……毕竟你将是我们婚礼的策划人，我觉得你应当了解我们的故事，所以……”

 

“这是当然。”Sapphire轻轻扬起下颌，“我是说，我一定会尽我所能。”

 

“是，我当然相信您，这也是我选择Daydream的原因。”他将深埋在阴影里的脸孔再度抬起，眼尾的沟壑在情动间浮起涟漪，

 

“我希望这场仪式能让他多少想起点儿什么……毕竟他如今的记忆时好时坏，一度有一阵他都忘了我们已经结合，这，这确实很艰难。”Harry颔首抚上自己褶皱的眉心，无名指的婚戒反着隐隐的光亮，

 

“就算不能，我也希望能给他一次比当年更值得纪念的婚礼，我是说，不管他会不会记住……有过总是好的，不是吗？”

 

“是的，当然是。”Sapphire凝视着男子在岁月中开壑的眼角，喉口亦不由泛起一阵干涩，“若是不相信这个，我想我也不会坐在这里。”

 

“据我所了解到的，您一直都做得很棒，Thomas小姐。”Harry抬手抹了抹脸颊，接着缓慢地拿起身后的挎包，“接下来，如果您愿意了解的话……”

 

他把手中紧握的硬壳笔记本递向对面的Sapphire，

“这，就是我们的故事。”

 

-

 

> 「00
> 
>  
> 
> 嘿，Hazza，你好，我来了，是的，我就在这儿。唔……我得我告诉你我确实有点儿紧张，在遣词造句方面我可没有你那种该死的天赋，你该知道的。可谁让我知道你爱惨了那部《The note book》，而刚巧碰上这档子事的人又是我。
> 
>  
> 
> 这倒不是我在抱怨老天什么的。事实上，我还是挺庆幸碰上这个的人是我，我可不愿意看到你哭鼻子的样子，噢，老天，你这家伙比我所有妹妹加起来都还更要难哄。何况我的薄饼煎得那么恶心，要真有天你把我们之间的一切都给忘了，我可没信心让自己再追到你一次。所以，好吧，好吧，我们面临的现状总比最糟的那一种要好一些，你说呢？
> 
>  
> 
> 所以，你准备好了么？不管你有没有吧，我都得开始我们的故事了，来吧，Harold，睁开你的大眼睛，让我们开始吧。
> 
>  
> 
> —L[笑脸]」

 

Sapphire在灯光下揉了揉眼睛，当今年代所剩下的文字记录少之又少，她得承认她确实有点儿不适应这类阅读方式了。然而这位Tomlinson的笔迹随意却极具特色，每一个加深的句号仿佛都在描摹着他看似潦草实则深邃的情感，那让Sapphire最终决定抛下她书房里所有精妙先进的电子阅读器，而仅仅只是带着自己的双目开启这段旅程。

 

电脑屏幕自动轮播的照片上显出曾经那位男子棱角分明的精致脸孔——纵然他最近的一张照片也已是许多年前。Sapphire没法想象他写下这些文字时又该是什么样子的——他削得短促平整的后脑勺上会否因困扰而生出更多银丝，他永远干净明亮的蓝眼睛会否因为情感的浸润而现出扎眼的泛红，他薄削又好看的嘴唇会否因为持续的咬紧而失去本应有的红润血色。

 

低叹口气的瞬间，Sapphire不敢再让自己想下去。

 

伴着纸张略动的清脆声响，她让自己翻到了笔记的第二页。

 

> 「 01
> 
>  
> 
> 现在，不如把时间倒回我们第一次见面那会儿吧。说实在话，你可能不会相信，我对你的第一印象其实没你想象中的那么好。虽然你顶着那头傻乎乎的卷毛咧开嘴笑的样子确实像个天使，可坏处也在于这里，你好得有点儿太不真实了，我想那多少有些颠覆我之前对于世界的认知。
> 
>  
> 
> 我是从什么时候开始意识到你的可爱美好是真实存在的呢，我也记得没那么清楚了。噢，当然，别为我担心，那单纯只是因为时间确实过去太久了。
> 
>  
> 
> 那就让我猜一猜，或许是从我看到你在巷子里为迎面走来的猫咪让路的那时候起？又或者是从你带着嘴唇边缘没擦干净的果酱就来到训练室时起，要么就是从你在吹头发时使劲儿扒开蒙住眼睛的卷毛，只为了确认我是不是还在化妆室等你的那刻起。
> 
>  
> 
> 后来我们之间当然还发生了许多事，好的，坏的，让我更爱你的，让我开始憎恨你的。我可真不知道老天会从我那个脑袋瓜里边随机地抽去哪件事，留下哪件事。我可真没有许多好运气可以赌进这里头。所以，万一我不幸忘记了那些正面的部分，你一定得把这一页甩在我的这张臭脸上，告诉我这可是我亲口说的，千真万确。
> 
>  
> 
> 是的，我说的，在xfactor上捡到你这只小卷毛绝对是我生命中最幸运的那件事。
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Styles，你一定得让我记住这一点，听见没有？
> 
>  
> 
> —yr boo bear」

 

-

 

细密的雨珠一颗颗扑腾上逐渐蜷曲的伞面，Sapphire折起手中的短柄伞，黏腻的湿嗒嗒的雨水瞬间覆上了整具手掌。

 

“实在抱歉，Styles先生，停车费了我一些时间。让您久等了。”

 

“没关系。”走廊上折过身来的男子朝她挤出一个疲惫的笑容，顺着表情弯起的绿眼睛里爬过几缕依稀可见的血丝，本就白皙的肤色则在身后砖墙的映衬下更显苍白，“是我先改约的。我是说……该说抱歉的人是我。”

 

Harry将手掌挨上自己眉骨，修长的手指攀过不经意间便锁紧的眉心，接着轻轻捏住，“我得解决一些事……我的丈夫，您知道。”

 

“天哪……Tomilnson先生他还好吗？”

 

“噢是的，他没什么大碍，不用担心，只是一些噩梦罢了……”Harry抬手捋过自己卷曲的短发，“只是以防万一，早晨还是得让医生为他检查一下状态，而我必须要在场陪着他，你知道。”

 

“希望您和Tomlinson先生一切都好。”Sapphire微微侧身，凝视住Harry低垂的眼眸，“还有一场完美的盛典等着你们呢。”

 

“是的，没错，我很期待。”Harry轻轻咧开嘴角，眼尾的纹路荡漾出来，“虽然Louis总是很焦虑……但我相信他会好起来的。”

 

“所以……”Sapphire蹙了蹙眉，“他的状态……那和这场婚礼仪式有关？”

 

“我想……算是吧？”Harry故作轻松地撇了撇嘴角，“你知道从前我们的关系并不被允许公开……而现在他时常会有些迷糊，他会以为现在的情况还和那时候一样……每到这种时候，他就会对这场婚礼的形式表现出一些抗拒。”

 

“是的，我多少了解到了一些，那是一段艰难的路程。”Sapphire微微颔首，“所以……我们之前讨论出的方式，您还是要坚持吗？”

 

“我想，是的。”Harry的双唇翕张了会儿，心型的唇瓣在空气里微微打着颤。

 

良久，他将一度失焦的眼神胶着于面前的女孩，

“我想，这会是他内心深处真正想要的。”

“他想要的，便也是我想要的。”

 

-

 

连绵不断的雨水敲在雨棚的边沿，再又打着弯折到被潮气挟裹的玻璃窗前。Sapphire冲着窗外的雨势茫然地眨了眨眼，接着再次将双手攀上怀中那部沉甸甸的笔记本。

 

> 「12
> 
>  
> 
> 嘿，没错，Harold，你一定知道我这段要讲什么了吧？是的，我要说到我们第一次的正式分手了，该是时候了。
> 
>  
> 
> 老实说，我也想不起来引起我们那次吵架的导火索是什么了，因为你把我最讨厌的那种芝麻叶给做进了早餐？还是因为我又把我们的房间弄得一团乱？天哪，总之那是件再轻微不过的小事了，虽然我们那时的问题够多，但因为这么点儿小事就引爆还是挺蠢的。你可真是个大白痴，不是吗？
> 
>  
> 
> ——别急着取笑我，我会承认的，是的，其实我才是那个大白痴，一点儿也没错。毕竟都这个时候了，我也没必要再在你跟前掩饰些什么了。
> 
>  
> 
> 是的，那一切都只是因为我是个彻头彻尾的悲观主义者。在那段时间里，我有多么骄傲你的每一次变化和成长，就也有多么惧怕你的变化和成长。我不确定这会不会把你和我的关系拉远，我不确定当你可以得到全世界的注目和爱，你会不会还依然想要我。
> 
>  
> 
> 这么多话我都没法对你说，你知道我这个人总有那么些操蛋的骄傲……而我怎么知道我的沉默也会成为你没有安全感的缘由呢？操，躲在柜子里真的把我们两个都弄得神经极了，对吧？
> 
>  
> 
> 这个该死的彼此猜哑谜的游戏差点儿让我失去你，我可再也不敢尝试第二次了。所以，要是我再把这些教训给忘了，你可一定得敲醒我的脑袋。
> 
>  
> 
> 你得告诉我，我爱死你了而你也爱死我了，我们谁也不能离了彼此。你得告诉我，我们那段该死的战争已经等来了胜利的那一天，没有什么代价会是不值得的。如果奖品是我们在战神广场上的拥吻(好吧那是我过过最难忘的生日我终于承认了你满意了吧？)，是可以和你手牵手走过伦敦的大街小巷，是我们可以用丈夫这个名词彼此称谓。还有什么能是不值得的？
> 
>  
> 
> 如果奖品是我可以在全世界的注视下，把我爱你我不能没有你用最大最傻瓜的分贝喊出来，还有什么操蛋的经过会是不值得的呢。
> 
>  
> 
> 好吧，终于轮到我承认这个了。没错，我一点儿都不需要我那副又酷又骄傲的面具，如果我可以做个光明正大爱着你的傻瓜，我当然愿意。
> 
>  
> 
> 我他妈的一百个愿意:) 
> 
>  
> 
> —L」

 

-

 

“嘿，你们好吗？我是说……下午好。我是Harry Styles，前One Direction成员，你们当中会有人认识我吗？不认得也没关系。但，嘿，让我们开始吧，你们即将看到的是我与我丈夫Louis Tomlinson的婚礼。是的，我们相识于三十多年以前，如今我们只是两个相爱的人，这，这并不是什么太过于稀奇的事儿。

 

但……我最终决定把这场仪式公开化，或许这类话题在这个时代已经太过于老套了，我是说，两个相爱的男人，LGBT什么的……但，我还是得让它公开化。你们知道，我们……我们相爱的时候英国还没有通过同性婚姻法案。而在一起的许多年里，我们都不能把这段恋情公之于众。所以，我想告诉许多人的是……我们确实走过了一段挺艰难的路，但，是的，我们走到这儿了。

 

如果说我们的经历真能为这个世界带来一些价值，那么，我希望它能告诉你们：爱就是爱，无论发生什么，我们都得抓紧它。

 

所以，如果您在观看，感谢您，这对我们非常重要。”

 

Sapphire看着监视器镜头里的男子划出最后一抹微笑，一旁的导演紧接着喊出满意的“CUT”。她不禁抬手为Harry的出色表现轻轻鼓掌。

 

Harry最终挑选了这间风格古朴的教堂，鞋跟踩动的地面上，陈旧的木质地板咕哝出一阵阵嘎吱的声响。连绵的脚步声间，暖色的灯光影影绰绰，煽动的尘嚣迎面飘舞，这让此刻的一切登时生出了令人恍惚的不真实感来。

 

下一刻，Sapphire眼看着Harry轻轻拧开门把，她随之被引进一间屋子里，嵌在门框中的矮小的人影在呼唤中慢慢回头。

 

“Louis，准备好了吗？”

 

很快被Harry揽入怀中的男子与前者进行了短暂的贴面礼——紧接着，Sapphire 这才将这位一度用思想占据了她所有工作闲暇时光的主角看清，而她不得不承认的是：她正为她所看到的一切深感震撼。

 

她承认Harry是一位英俊而极富魅力的绅士，岁月并未让他的吸引力折损分毫。但Louis……Louis却是 **不同的** 。

 

理论上说，他并不算是特别受到时光优待的那类人，恼人的皱纹照样毫不留情地攀爬上了他的眼角眉梢。可他的眼神却是截然不同的——那团蓝色的海洋里时不时翻滚出一种茫然与蒙昧，那或许是源于他因病而稍显迟钝的思维，可这却意外地让他彰显出一种微妙的纯真感，也意外地让那一切在他身上形成了一种矛盾的美——年轻与衰老、沧桑与天真、瑕疵与完美，他像是聚合了这所有一切元素的奇妙的生命体，奇妙得让Sapphire不禁屏息。

 

“Lou，这是我们婚礼负责人——Sapphire Thomas小姐。”Harry揽过Sapphire的肩膀，将她带到Louis的跟前，另只手则顺着矮小男子的手背下滑，接着慢慢扣紧他的五指，颊边漾起的酒窝在对上Louis的眼神时更深了几分，“这真是个好名字，你觉得呢？”

 

“我想也是。”Louis调皮地歪了歪脑袋，服帖齐整的深灰色西装在动作间折出微微一道痕迹，“嗨，甜心，你好吗？”

 

“我很好。” Sapphire弯起嘴角，接着让自己凝视起那双海洋般幽深的蓝眼睛，“您的状态看着真棒。”

 

“我就说他是我最棒的男孩。”Harry调笑着环上Louis的腰际，继而挨着他被发胶旋起的发卷，在那刻着皱纹却依然美好光洁的额头上印下一吻，“你可见识到了吧？”

 

Sapphire看着眼前的场景浮起微笑——她看到Louis在Harry的话语间故作嫌恶地皱起眉头，又试图要挣脱他的禁锢似的摆动臀部。几下折腾后，却反而让自个儿的身躯与Harry的怀抱挨得更紧。

 

Sapphire的喉头有些发紧，心脏也在胸膛中跳跃得更剧烈几分。她没有办法形容自己此刻的感觉，当她真正见证这对如同只存在于故事中的璧人站在自己跟前，当空气里的尘埃依旧在飞舞翩跹，当刺穿玻璃窗的阳光给他俩的身影描绘上半透明的不真实的绒边。

 

一瞬间，她当真以为自己身处梦中。

 

-

 

将所有直播设备与现场布设都检查了一轮后，Sapphire朝工作人员轻轻点头示意，片刻的等待后，婚礼进行曲随之涌入眼前这座古朴却明净的教堂里。

 

平整的红毯在座位中间铺展出一条悠长的道路，那从Harry伫立的地方启始，再又一路绵延进门外汹涌的阳光里。直至两条模糊的人影逐渐闯进那光芒的中心——Louis正挽着妹妹的手臂款款走来。

 

Sapphire看见Harry的酒窝很快在下一刻旋出来，修长的睫毛则在激动中不断地上下扑闪。

 

他们曾经历过一次相同的场景，他们更曾经在共度的事业生涯中走过无数次不属于他们的相似的红毯。Sapphire不禁有点儿好奇，那时的他们又会抱着怎样的心情？他们会偏执地停下脚步直到另一个人挽上自己的手臂，还是会沉默而孤独地走着，将所有不能言明的爱都攥紧在坚硬的拳头里。

 

可无论如何，她最终还是看到他走到他面前。她看到Harry代替Louis的亲人挽过他的手臂，她看到他贴紧Louis的面颊轻轻絮语。

 

她看到他最终亲吻上他的脸颊，就像他知道他 **一定** 会等到他。这一次，又或是现在和将来的 **每一次** 。

 

Sapphire的脑海里陡然盘旋起她阅读了无数次的那些笔记。它们挟裹着漫长岁月中所有复杂却真挚的情感慢慢朝她袭来，它们将她的手指箍得发麻，它们将她的躯体蒸腾得升温，它们再一次将她包围进那道名为爱的窠臼里……

 

> 「20
> 
>  
> 
> 不知不觉我都要写到最后一章了，唔，如果你想听我说点儿老实话，那就是……我终于可以松口气了，哈哈哈哈。
> 
>  
> 
> 好吧，甭管我有多讨厌咬文嚼字，我都得认真对待这最后一项任务，人总得有始有终，对吧？你以后可不许哭着鼻子吐槽些我缺乏责任感的屁话了，你看我明明就很有责任感。
> 
>  
> 
> 废话说完了，我要开始说点儿有分量的了，你可得小心着点。
> 
>  
> 
> 好吧，是的，我知道我的病确诊以后你过得有多不容易。我知道那段时间你动不动就得跑厕所不是因为你想撸一管，而是因为你得好好哭一场，却又因为不想让我更难过而非得躲着我。我也知道那时你做早餐的速度突然变得和你的语速一样慢不是因为什么操蛋的番茄太难切，而是这一切对你而言真的太艰难了，它真正打乱了你的生活节奏，让你变得对许多事无所适从。
> 
>  
> 
> 我知道你一直在努力让自己显得正常，仅仅只是为了让我好受些。我知道。我什么都知道。嘿，我们从彼此还是两个什么都不懂的年轻傻瓜的时候就在一起了，我连你穿内裤的姿势都能闭着眼睛摆出来，你到底在指望自己能骗得了我什么？
> 
>  
> 
> 但，说真的，我还是得谢谢你这个傻瓜这么努力。你那个故作坚强的样子真的很可爱，我爱透了。真的。如果老天和我所见略同地觉得拥有你这件事实实在在地透支了我的好运，为此不得不甩给我另一件倒霉事加以平衡，说实在的，我也没什么意见。怎么说呢，我也确实没有什么太大的遗憾了。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果非得择出一个遗憾来让这个故事更丰富点儿……那么，说实在的，我真的有些遗憾我们没能在自己影响力最大的时候真正为我们的爱情发声。好吧，我变了，我不再把那些讨论我们感情的声音看作是一种困扰了。人总是会不断否定自己……嘿，快闭嘴，我知道你要说什么，这该死地才不是因为我变老了。
> 
>  
> 
> 这或许只是因为这些年我看事情的角度变得不同了，当我看到世界上那么多种人同时拥有着那么多种烦恼，当我在医院等候报告时实实在在地感受到了那些残酷又真实的病痛与生死，我才发现我那些赌气那些骄傲原来是那么蠢又那么微不足道。我才发现……如果在这世上我有幸拥有一个值得用生命去在乎的人，我为什么不该把它大声喊出来呢？
> 
>  
> 
> 只有老天知道我们经历了多少足够折磨人的日子，也只有它知道我们因为这段日子流过多少眼泪，多少次把自己把对方搞得狼狈又伤痕累累。我是说，如果我们注定不知道明天会发生什么，如果死亡终有一天会把你我带走，我当然希望能在那之前让这个世界知道我有多爱你。
> 
>  
> 
> 那要真等到我脑袋开始糊涂的那一天，所有人都能过来告诉我你有多爱我以及我有多爱你。那我该死地怎么也不会忘掉你。我不会忘记我们在经过了一个漫长又曲折的故事以后最终可以堂堂正正地牵手在一起，我不会忘记我们真的 **做到了** ，我可以真正不留任何遗憾地这样老去或者死去。
> 
>  
> 
> 所以，有机会的话，不如试着把我们的故事讲给别人听吧:)
> 
>  
> 
> 好吧，虽然这个实在是过于老套，但，谁让我总是愿意满足你？
> 
> 是的，我会添上那最后一句结语的，就像你这个大傻瓜指望的那样。
> 
>  
> 
> 我爱你，Hazza，永远，永远爱你。
> 
>  
> 
> —yrs sincerely, Louis」

 

牧师的念白早已告一段落，四散的蓝绿色的礼花中，Sapphire看到眼前的“新人”兴奋地相拥在一起，他看到Harry小心翼翼地抹去Louis嘴角沾上的礼花，接着倾身在他的唇上印下深深一吻。

 

刹那间，亲人朋友的欢呼不绝于耳，摄像师导播员亦在一旁接连朝Sapphire啧啧称赞——她知道那是直播观看人数再次有所突破的示意。

 

然而Sapphire的视线早已经过于模糊了——当室内斑斓的窗玻璃折射出五彩的流光，当先前准备好的礼花接连不断地纷纷下落，当Harry口中Louis会喜欢的oasis的歌声在不远处的播放器中流淌而出，唱念着一些i'm free to be whatever i之类的语句，当她看到Harry颔首轻蹭着Louis的鼻尖，盛满在酒窝里的笑意浓到化不开，当她看到Louis慢慢扯出一个懵懂却甜美的微笑。

 

她想他一定知道了。

他知道他们做到了。

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
